


О дивный новый мир

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), LuckyMary, PalePaleFire



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5lvl - Миди [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dramedy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: написано на заяку: а напишите, как Себ с миром фанфикшина и слэша в частности знакомился. что угодно, от юмора до ангста, любого размера) визуал тоже пойдет).В тексте процитированы фики “Бесконечный кофе и пожизненное прикрытие”, “Виват, король, виват” и “Бесчестье на твою корову” (согласие на использование получено)





	О дивный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Виват, король, виват!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870101) by [kirikokun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun), [PalePaleFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire). 
  * Inspired by [Dishonor On Your Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726980) by [resurcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurcat/pseuds/resurcat). 
  * Inspired by [Требуется прикрытие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833596) by [Sangrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill). 



> Написано на заяку: "а напишите, как Себ с миром фанфикшина и слэша в частности знакомился. что угодно, от юмора до ангста, любого размера) визуал тоже пойдет)".
> 
> В тексте процитированы фики “Бесконечный кофе и пожизненное прикрытие”, “Виват, король, виват” и “Бесчестье на твою корову” (согласие на использование получено)

  

 

**1**

  
...Про этот фанфик Себастиан неоднократно слышал на разных конвентах. Кофе, кофе, кофе. В конце концов, надо уже почитать этот «Кофе». Наверняка какая-то фантазия про работу бариста в Старбаксе.   
Вечер обещал быть абсолютно свободным и абсолютно скучным. Вооружившись кофе из пресловутого Старбакса — а что, как раз в тему! — и ноутбуком, Себастиан приготовился погрузиться в пучину розовых пони и сладких поцелуев.   
Однако уже на третьем абзаце он заржал так, что уделался кофе с ног до головы. Чертыхнувшись и убрав коварный напиток в сторону, он сменил загубленную одежду и угнездился на диване поудобнее.   
Ко второй главе от смеха начали побаливать ребра, а автору захотелось пожать руку.   
Стэн смаковал каждую главу и комментировал происходящее вслух.   
«Телефон издает звук банджо, от которого Агенту хочется оторвать собственные уши и закинуть их куда подальше».   
— О да. Я бы точно так и отреагировал. Я бы вообще сажал за некоторые рингтоны.   
Прочитав абзац про госпиталь, Себастиан удовлетворенно кивнул.   
— Вот! Вот именно так бы Баки и поступил! А то ушел. Куда ушел, зачем ушел? Ох уж эти Руссо.   
Поначалу он путался в этих «инструктажах, директивах и основной директиве», но что это гениальный авторский ход, не мог не признать.   
Прочитав про венти латте с белым шоколадом, Себастиан решил, что обязательно попробует.   
«Он смотрит на лицо в стекле, похожее на придурка-подростка. Но в фильме из-за этого придурка Стив улыбался, словно солнце. Он переводит взгляд на собственное мутное отражение слева от лица.   
— Надо побриться, — заключает он.   
Принюхивается.   
— Нда, и помыться тоже».   
— Естественно. А то взяли моду думать, что Баки все два года ходил грязный и в одних шмотках.   
«Я знаю восемь способов убить тебя, не расплескав этот кофе».   
— Черт, обалденная фраза! Я бы вставил ее в свой лексикон в новом фильме обязательно. Надо подбить Руссо.  

 

 

***

  
— Так, что, уже середина? Нет! О, да там шесть частей! Живем!  
«Роджерс, ради тебя я рискую задницей, бодаюсь со ЩИТом, ГИДРОЙ и твоим жутким бойфрендом…  
Что.   
— Что? Сэм…»  
— Оп-па. Да тут, по ходу, все-таки будет любовь. А что - это интересно. Как автор-то сюда умудрится это впихнуть? Я ж еще не в себе. То есть не я. То есть я. Но Баки. Так. Надо еще кофе.   
«— 911, что случилось?  
— Мэм, говорит Стив Роджерс. Да, мэм, тот самый. У меня на крыльце лежит без сознания агент ГИДРЫ. Да, мэм. Связанный собственной курткой. У него есть винтовка, мэм, но ее ствол в данный момент согнут под прямым углом. Думаю, мне нужно… ФБР? Нет, мэм, понятия не имею».   
— Да! Именно так я бы и сделал. То есть Баки бы сделал. Короче, правильно именно так. А не вот это вот все, что в фильме показали.   
— Восемьдесят баксов за кроссовки? Баки, подскажи, где ты нашел такие дешевые!  
— Сцена встречи с Наташей хороша до невозможности. Надо написать Скарлетт. Она говорила по-секрету, что любит почитывать фанфикшн. Пусть порадуется.   
— Интересно, я смог бы сыграть эту сцену с папкой?  
— О, а вот и Старк проявился. И Сэм тут потрясный. Так, надо расшарить всем по чату. Некрасиво это — кайфовать в одиночку.   
Сон срубил Себастиана в конце пятнадцатой главы. Снился поезд и появляющиеся за окнами силуэты небоскребов Нью-Йорка.  

 

 

***

  
Утром он подскочил неожиданно бодрый и, как наркоман, потянулся к ноутбуку, но, проявив нечеловеческую силу воли — он Зимний Солдат, в конце концов! — все-таки заставил себя сходить умыться.   
Совершив налет на Старбакс и закупив такое количество кофе, что бариста еле-еле удержался от комментариев, Себастиан рванул домой, где, соорудив настоящее гнездо на полу гостиной из подушек, пледа и кучи стаканов, он погрузился в волшебный мир «Бесконечного кофе».   
— Удачное совпадение, — только что покинув улицы Нью-Йорка, он понимал Баки как никогда.   
— О, появляются новые герои, отличный персонаж этот Олли. Вот кого бы сыграть старику Ли.   
— Ха. А Джарвис реально самый разумный в этой компании. Я бы тоже именно с ним сработался.   
— Интересно, на Манхэттене есть «Счастливый карп»? Надо погуглить. Если есть, схожу.   
— Черт, аж слюнки потекли.   
— Так-так. А вот и всплыла информация про убийство Старков. Ну-ка, ну-ка… Верю. Вот в это верю. Я, конечно, благодарен Марвел, но, черт подери меня, если я себе весь лоб не отбил ладонью, сколько фейспалма вызвала эта бредятина в «Гражданской войне».   
— Черт, этот Баки любит Стива куда сильнее, чем это показано в фильмах. Хотел бы я уметь так кого-то любить.   
— Шикарные дамочки эти Эстер с Лидией.   
— Ох, я бы снялся в таком фильме.   
— Телефон Роджерса звонит, это Старк. Ну, хоть отвлечется. Ой. Это мой телефон звонит. Невовремя-то как, тут момент! Кого там черти принесли?  
— Привет, Себ.   
— Крис? Привет, рад слышать.   
— Ты на меня обижен за что-то?  
— С чего бы мне?  
— Ну просто весь каст погрузился в пучину какого-то невероятного кофе, все обмениваются шуточками по чату. Один я, как дурак, не в курсе.   
— Черт, прости. Не думал, что тебе будет интересно фанатское творчество. Сейчас скину ссылку. Пока-пока!  
— Куда ты так спешишь?  
— У меня тут момент. Старк звонит!  
— Себастиан, ты меня пугаешь!  
— Ты сначала начни читать, а потом будешь высказывать мнение.   
«Я бы предложил магазин излишков армейского имущества на западной 30-й улице».   
— Хммм. Нет, я туда не поеду. Не поеду. Сегодня точно не поеду. Хотя... Черт, да это магия какая-то! Нет. Мне ничего не надо в магазине излишков армейского имущества. Да я в жизни в руках настоящего боевого ножа не держал! Но у меня еще столько фильмов впереди. Может пригодиться. Так. Как? Я? Оказался? У двери! 

 

 

***

  
Добравшись вместо магазина армейских излишков до “Карпа”, который оказался действительно существующим местом, и получив вожделенные суши и суп, Себастиан, пожалев, что не прихватил ноут, уткнулся в телефон. Ситуация со Старком требовала немедленного прочтения.   
Осилив двадцать вторую главу, Себастиан ощутил очень большое желание распечатать ее и потыкать сценаристов в бумагу носами, как нашкодивших котят. Потому что умные и взрослые люди, которыми, несомненно, являются Роджерс и Старк, именно так бы все и разрешили. А если публике нужно дать эпичную драку, так придумали бы лучше пафосного злодея, а не невнятного Земо. Земо Себастиану было даже в чем-то жаль. Злодей из него вышел весьма с натяжкой.   
К сожалению, жители Нью-Йорка не отличаются излишками воспитания, так что, раздав десяток автографов и снявшись на куче селфи, Себастиан позорно бежал домой, по пути снова совершив налет на Старбакс, на всякий случай — другой.  

 

 

***

  
— Какая эпичная драка! Один против всех! И никого не убил! А этот диалог! «Не Иисус. И не Агент»! Да что такое-то! Ну кто там названивает?  
— ДА!  
— Господи, Себ.   
— Чего тебе, Крис?  
— Я тут читаю.   
— Аааааа…  
— По-моему, Стив влюблен в Баки по уши.   
— Ты на какой главе?  
— Я быстро читаю. Уже двадцать пятая.   
— Ты бы хотел сыграть в фильме по такому сценарию? Я бы душу за это продал.   
— Знаешь, Себ, я вообще-то всегда хотел быть режиссером. Так что я начинаю подумывать о поиске денег.   
— Крис, мы не можем. Персонажи принадлежат Марвел. Этот текст нельзя использовать в коммерческих целях.   
— Придется искать о-о-очень много денег. Нам понадобится целая армия юристов.   
— Крис, я очень тебя ценю и даже люблю, но умоляю, не отвлекай. Созвонимся позже, ну тут самая развязка скоро!  
— Я позвоню ночью и только попробуй не ответить!

  

 

***

  
— Шевр. Гауда, пикули. Черт, надо записать… Убью Криса. Ну что что там он пишет?  
«СЕБ! Какой у меня монолог! Это шикарно! Вот как надо было раскрывать образ Роджерса!»  
— Вот какого я дал всем ссылку? Нет бы спокойно наслаждаться в тишине. Моя доброта меня погубит!  
Себастиан еле сдержался, чтобы не отключить телефон. Он приступал к последней главе.   
«В конце концов приходят они не за Роджерсом. Они приходят за ним».   
— Оп-па… Господи, пусть все будет хорошо! Пусть автор все сделает хорошо! Где-то у меня валялась пачка сигарет. Мне надо.   
«Ресурсы: кухонный нож, стреляющий дротиками пистолет, железная сковородка. Смешно».   
— Мне вот что-то не смешно. Мне почти страшно. Господи, Баки!  
«Но на штанах овечки».   
— Я начинаю любить овец. Так, у меня точно есть виски. Мне надо. О, Элеонора! Да кто там опять названивает? Дауни? Нет, ну тут надо ответить. Да, Роберт, слушаю.   
— Я! Требую!  
— Что случилось?  
— Ты прочел эпилог?  
— Приступаю.   
— Распечатай и выучи. Мы просто обязаны это снять. Пусть как шутку, но обязаны.   
«Роджерс! Роджерс, твой бойфренд достигает воодушевляющего уровня сарказма. Мы с ним будем не разлей вода.   
— Я не…  
— Он не…  
— Да-да, вы не, как скажете. Просто забудь о том неловком разговоре, который нас поджидал, Дарт Вейдер, это пустое. Я твой восхищенный раб».   
— Я просто мечтаю произнести это на камеру. Нам нужно найти автора.  
— Боб, я не знаю, как!  
— От вас всех никакого проку. Учи! Мистер Дауни сделает все сам. Ты это видел? Барнсоловки!!! Восторг просто.   
— Роберт, но...   
— Все-все. Не отвлекай.  

 

 

***

— Стэн. СТЭ-Э-ЭН!  
— Привет, Энтони.   
— Я взрослый человек. Я не читаю всякую хрень.   
— Я знаю. Я потому тебе и не отправлял.   
— Сволочь ты. Я тут от смеха умираю. Ты читал про секс?  
— А что, там и секс есть?  
— О чем с тобой говорить!  
— Да вы мне не даете дочитать!!! 

 

 

***

  
Себастиан выключил телефон. И на всякий случай спрятал под подушкой. Вышел из всех чатов. И еле поборол желание забаррикадировать дверь.   
«— Просто… хотел поздороваться? Постоять с ножом у горла? Теперь, когда все это у меня получилось, я просто. А что вы вообще делаете?  
— **Книжную полку собираем, козел. А ты что подумал?**  
— Э. Что сексом занимаетесь?  
— _Ты подумал, что мы не умеем заниматься сексом? Вроде как в сороковых секса не было?_  
— **Хватит издеваться, Стив, ты же знаешь, что никто не занимался сексом до 1968-го. До этого люди размножались спорами».**  
— Аххххаахахахаха!!!  
**«— Да и вообще, взгляни на нас. Мы же боги среди людей. Наши бицепсы — три самые потрясные человеческие руки в истории. К тому же, из нас получается пара порядочный хороший парень/битый жизнью плохиш. Мы удовлетворяем практически любым предпочтениям.**  
_— Кроме тех, кто предпочитает дам._    
**— Точно. Кроме этого. Но в остальных случаях. Взгляни на нас. Я и то хочу нас, а ведь я терпеть не могу физический контакт** ».   
— Вот теперь я знаю, каково это — икать от смеха. И, кажется, даже плакать.   
«Он включил Капитана».   
— Господи, я сейчас умру со смеху.   
« **Неа, ты мое задание.**  
_Мы живем в одной квартире!_  
**Слушай, приятель, заставляешь спать — привыкай к мысли о прослушке.**  
_Я блядский супергерой, Бак. Я в состоянии за себя постоять, знаешь ли»._  
— Я ставлю сотню, что Эванс сейчас валяется по полу.   
«Тьфуууууу».   
— Вот уж правда. Фу-у-у. 

 

 

***

  
— Надо поесть. Приготовить кофе. Интересно, который час? Хотя нет, я, блин, могу позволить себе вызвать доставку. И начать читать продолжение. Ну всего одну главу. Только одну. Потом я умоюсь, приберу и лягу спать. Честное слово.   
— Э-э-э, что-то сложно. Как это «параллельно событиям третьей части». Что читать-то сначала? А, вторую часть, потом третью. Я понял. Я правда понял. Я не дурак. Я университет закончил. Я вообще умный парень. Блядь. Ничего, вторая короткая, а третью я открою в новой вкладке…

 

 

 

**2**

  
Тренировки перед съемками очередной части Марвел начались и включали в себя в том числе и ежедневные пробежки. Завершив вечернюю, Себастиан, по сложившейся уже традиции, заглянул в Старбакс. Заказывая, опять же по традиции, венти латте и какую-то многосоставную новинку, Себастиан с улыбкой вспоминал полюбившийся ему цикл «Бесконечный кофе».   
Помимо юмора и отличного стиля ему запало в душу, как автор умудрился показать невероятную историю любви, не используя секс. Поэтому он с некоторой опаской открывал пятую часть, где, судя по предупреждениям, секс все же был.   
Ржать он начал почти сразу, в очередной раз мысленно аплодируя автору. Вроде бы и откровенные моменты, но читаются очень легко и без дурацкого смущения.   
Конечно же, в чате любителей «Кофе», куда оказался вовлечен почти весь каст, было море шуточек по поводу «а как у тебя с рвотным рефлексом?» или «Стэн, научишь трюку с поворотом запястья?», но все сходились во мнении, что это «ми-ми-ми» и «автор молодец».   
Вернувшись домой, Себастиан минут пять колебался между быстрым душем и сибаритством в ванне с пеной. Пена победила с большим перевесом. Устроившись и водрузив ноутбук на специальную подставку, Стэн начал проверять почту. Одно из писем было от Скарлетт.   
«Привет, любитель фанфиков. Ты, несомненно, в курсе, что у тебя огромная армия поклонников в России, и среди них тоже много авторов. Мне тут случайно попалась ссылка на перевод русского фанфика. Не поверишь, я даже пересмотрела по-быстрому твой сериал «Короли». Наслаждайся, но будь готов к разврату))))))»  
— Разврат, везде разврат... — Себастиан открыл ссылку и почесал в затылке. Он уже забыл про «Королей».   
Когда он понял, что здесь будет фигурировать и Зимний Солдат, Себастиан усилием — очень большим! — закрыл ссылку, памятуя, что знакомство с «Кофе» ознаменовалось насквозь мокрой одеждой. Он побоялся за судьбу ноутбука, тот точно не переживёт заплыв в ванне.   
К чтению он готовился, как Солдат к миссии. Ответил на все письма. Устроил в спальне гнездо из подушек, притащил к кровати столик с напитками и вкусняшками. Для роли Баки опять надо было набирать вес, так что можно было побаловаться. Правда, большая часть вкусняшек была сырами — самыми разными. Себастиан пристрастился к сырам после «Бесконечного кофе». Как Баки.   
С первой главы он ощутил знакомое чувство. В голове бегал маленький Себастиан с криками «Я хочу это сыграть!!!».   
С актерской точки зрения, за такой сценарий можно продать почку: двойная роль, абсолютно разные по характеру персонажи.   
Когда Джек приказал уничтожить криокамеру, Себастиан мысленно пожал ему руку.   
Читая, как Солдата завалило пузырьками в ванной, Стэн не мог сдержать улыбки: отличный ход — показать, что идеальное оружие в быту совсем беспомощный.   
Совершенно незаметно для себя Себастиан «провалился» в Джека Бенджамина. В его ощущения, его загнанность, его отчаяние. Ему как актеру было приятно, что персонаж получил такой отклик, не показался просто картонным плейбоем-алкоголиком.   
Отстраненно он думал, что гримерам на съемках такого фильма пришлось бы помучиться, чтобы показать неуловимую разницу во внешности. Потом Себастиан вспомнил о разнице в возрасте и подумал, что с ней никакой грим не справится. Ему было двадцать шесть, когда он играл Джека. Ему было тридцать четыре, когда он играл Зимнего Солдата. Он сильно изменился за это время. Пришлось бы подключать 3D-технологии, а тут бюджет бы разросся до размеров «Игры престолов» как минимум.   
Читая про первое прибытие во дворец принца вместе с Солдатом, ощутил желание обнять двух неведомых русских, которые прекрасно показывают, что Зимний — отличный стратег и тактик, шпион высокого класса, а не тупая винтовка на ножках.   
А вот неприязнь авторов к королю Сайласу — звезде сериала — его озадачила. Сайласа эти двое — Себастиан нашел на АО3 оригинал текста и прочитал имена, английское и японское — не любили так же страстно, как любили Джека и Баки. Хотя, с другой стороны, Иэн Макшейн отлично справился с ролью, раз вызывал такие яркие эмоции.   
Шепарду тоже доставалось по полной, и Себастиан мысленно порадовался, что Кристофер Иган, с которым они были неплохими приятелями, вряд ли прочтет фанфик, а то сильно расстроится. По задумке режиссера, его персонаж был крайне положительным.   
Добравшись до момента, где Джек попросился в кровать к Зимнему, Себастиан ожидал смачного порно с семнадцатью оргазмами, и был приятно удивлен, когда ошибся.   
— Хммм. А здесь-то явно будет история любви.   
Себастиан отложил ноутбук и пошел пополнять стратегические запасы еды и кофе. Он уже смирился с тем, что сон на сегодня отменяется, благо на завтра мероприятий нет, а силовая тренировка — вечером.   
История захватила полностью. Себастиан то забывал, что он сам играл эти роли, и читал как политический триллер, то на каких-то сценах прикидывал, как бы он мог это сыграть.   
Когда после первого и, стоит признать, чертовски горячего поцелуя Солдат вспомнил, что он Баки, Себастиан аж дыхание затаил. Он-то думал, что здесь Зимнего Солдата оставят как есть до конца: все-таки именно Солдат был харизматичен и популярен, а Баки, которого сам Себастиан нежно любил, всегда пребывал на втором плане.   
Когда Джек кинулся искать информацию в интернете, а не потащил Баки в спальню, стало точно понятно, что здесь именно любовь. Именно такая, которая так редко встречается в жизни и за которую сам Себастиан мог бы душу продать. И плевать, что он был вообще не по мужикам. Встреться ему такой Джек или такой Баки, с такими чувствами, он бы сильно задумался, как минимум.   
Читая про операцию в Гефе, Себастиан абсолютно забыл, что там было в фильме, и искренне переживал. Экшн был хорош.   
Когда Джек поцеловал Баки, вытаскивая того из кошмара, он восхищенно подумал: «Черт. Абсолютно бесстрашный придурок!»  
Внезапно возникшая невеста принца сначала вызвала полное недоумение.   
— Какая невеста? Откуда? Зачем? Тут такая любовь.   
Вернувшись в реальность, Себастиан вспомнил, что невеста точно была, и авторы, видимо, строго следовали сюжету сериала.   
Прочтя первую горячую сцену, Себастиан ощутил острое желание закурить. Как говорится, хороший секс — это после которого покурить выходят даже соседи.   
Воображение подкидывало интересные картины. Он занимается любовью с собой. Да уж, Скарлетт была права, пучина разврата поглотила его. Скарлетт вообще бывала права как-то слишком часто. Это настораживало.   
Сцена «самоубийства» Джозефа была жутковата. Аж мурашки побежали по телу. Да уж, как ни крути, а Зимний Солдат — профессиональный убийца, и пушистая няша из него явно не выходит.   
Себастиану тут же стало интересно, узнает ли Джек когда-нибудь, как умер Джозеф. Для себя он решил, что лучше бы никогда. Все-таки Солдат и так был вымазан в крови по уши, и неудивительно, что за свою первую настоящую любовь вырезал бы и небольшой город, но штатских лучше не волновать, мало ли…  
То, что авторы сделали Люсинду лесбиянкой, Себастиана поразило. Но какой, однако, красивый ход! Лучше так, чем как в половине браков по расчету: муж бегает по любовницам, а жена молча терпит. К тому же Лу-Лу обладала живым умом и сильным характером и вызывала искреннюю симпатию. В отличие от нее же в сериале. Там она была вообще никакая. Вот просто никакая.   
В сериале вообще очень ярко были показаны отрицательные герои, так что тут, можно сказать, справедливость восторжествовала.   
Страсти накалялись. Предчувствуя, какой нагоняй он получит завтра от Дона, Себастиан все-таки налил себе виски и прихватил доставленную пиццу.   
Солдат бушевал во всей красе. За Джека он готов был положить всех.   
В голове тихонько билась мысль: «Хотел бы я, чтобы меня так любили». Внезапно навалилась тоска и ощущение глубокого, полного одиночества, от которого — Себастиан знал по опыту — не спасали ни секс, ни вечеринки. Он завидовал Джеку, завидовал Баки. Они были друг у друга, а у него никого не было.   
— Черт! Это же фанфикшн. Развлекательное чтиво. Все-таки русские — удивительная нация, умудряются даже такие вещи писать так, что начинаешь думать о серьезном.   
Себастиан вгрызся в несчастную пиццу и открыл следующую главу. Дело шло к финалу и отрываться не хотелось.   
Когда Джека ранили, он мысленно перекрестился в надежде, что авторы не «убьют» принца для большего драматизма.   
Не убили. Выжил.   
Проглатывая кусками «чистку Гефа» и политические маневры Джека, Себастиан ловил себя на мысли: «Дайте уже эти двоим счастья и покоя», и когда пошло описание свадьбы, с одной стороны, выдохнул, с другой, засомневался, не приключится ли какой пакости. Окончательно он успокоился на «брачной ночи».   
Ну как успокоился…  
Он давно так не краснел. Конечно, он взрослый мужчина и сам играл геев, и смотрел гей-порно, но тут была такая жарища, что некоторые части тела удивили реакцией. Захотелось залезть под холодный душ. Или подрочить.   
В душ он все-таки пошел и там очень несолидно взвизгивал от холодной воды, потому что для чего-то поинтереснее все-таки нужно время, а ему до чесотки хотелось уже добить историю. И он был вознагражден. Когда в финале появились Роджерс и Рамлоу, да к тому же еще и как любовники, Себастиан сначала ржал как сумасшедший, а потом, подталкиваемый демоном-искусителем, не иначе, отправил ссылку Крису и Фрэнку с пометкой «читать сразу последнюю главу».   
Правда, спустя пять минут Себастиан взвыл. Он еще раз заглянул на страницу оригинала и выяснил, что у истории имеется продолжение. На русском!   
Череcчур резко захлопнув крышку ноутбука и зарывшись в подушки, он уже точно знал, что завтра будет искать самый лучший онлайн-переводчик. Коварные русские! 

 

 

**3**

  
Себастиан еще раз мысленно перебрал в уме весь список необходимых вещей, убедился, что ничего не забыл, и начал закрывать чемодан. Мама, в свое время активно гастролировавшая, научила его особому способу укладки, который давал возможность заложить в чемодан кучу шмоток, практически их не помяв. Этот способ она взяла на вооружение у какой-то из старых звезд советского кино. Укладывая одежду, аккуратно свернутую рулончиками, можно было поистине впихнуть невпихуемое. Телефон пискнул очередным сообщением из чата. «Мстители общий сбор», как его озаглавил Роберт, последнюю неделю бурлил. Все-таки каст действительно был своего рода семьёй: перед съемками, как перед семейным торжеством, общение начинало бурно прогрессировать.   
**Пенсионер** : Хелло, Зимний. Все стволы и ножи упаковал)))))  
**Сержант Снежинка** : Привет, Джер. А ты как, стрелы наточил?  
**Пенсионер** : А то как же. Я еще кой-что наточил))) Сейчас брошу ссылочку. Ты только не открывай, а то на самолет опоздаешь.   
**Сержант Снежинка** : Очередной гениальный фанфик?  
**Пенсионер** : Это нечто! Мне, кстати, мой фанат прислал, мол, тут совершенно охеренный Клинт. Но он был неправ. Тут охеренные все! От Баки и я теперь хочу «маленьких снайперских дитенышей».   
**Сержант Снежинка** : Реннер, я тебя как человека прошу. Я не попадусь на эту удочку в третий раз. Ничего не отправляй. Сяду в самолет, напишу.   
**Пенсионер** : Я б рискнул не удержаться, но Файги меня пристрелит. Ладно, жду.   
По дороге в аэропорт Себастиан мужественно вышел из чата, в котором понеслось бурное общение: видимо, остальным Джереми ссылочку отправил. Удобно устроившись в салоне бизнес класса, Себастиан воткнул в уши бусины «вакуумников», поставил фоном тихую ненавязчивую инструменталку, чтоб не отвлекаться на внешние шумы, и вошел в чат с ноутбука. Мужественно не открывая общую беседу, написал в личку Реннеру.   
**Сержант Снежинка** : Ну, мастер Йода. Я готов припасть к источнику знаний.   
**Пенсионер** : Да прибудет с тобой сила, юный падаван))))  
Себастиан открыл ссылку. «Бесчестье на твою корову». Странно. При чем тут смешной дракончик Мушу из Диснеевского «Мулана»? Именно ему принадлежит эта фразочка. Они там персонажи мультика, что ли? Читая первую сцену, описывающую эпичную бойню с читаури, Себастиан понял, что полет будет сложным. Потому что ржать в голос неприлично, а не ржать — невозможно.   
«Боже. Может, в будущем удалось изобрести алкоголь, который поможет ему после всего этого нажраться?»   
— Ха, ставлю сто баксов, что именно это реальный Стив бы и подумал.   
Появление, весьма неожиданное, современной версии Баки было сродни выходу в свет Леди Гаги. Можешь не любить, но не можешь не обратить внимание.   
« _Бронекостюм_. Офигенная же идея, товарищи из Щ.И.Т.А, давайте в следующий раз попробуем, а?»  
— Бедный Кэп. Вот всегда вспоминаю, как хотел сыграть эту роль, но с костюмчиком поначалу ему не свезло определенно.   
Битва была феерична, Стив был очаровательным засранцем, а не плакатным идеалом, ну а Баки-и-и... Себастиан просто влюбился в персонажа. Пожалуй, Реннеру надо будет проставиться хорошим виски: тут явно можно будет украсть пару свежих идей для образа.   
Вторая глава была бенефисом Стива и остальных героев. Судя по непрекращающимся звукам, переписка в чате шла активно. Посмотрим.   
— «Красавчик в бандане». Стэн там от гордости не лопнет?  
— Наташа просто душка. Возьму на заметку пару выражений.   
— Скарлетт, выражения еще надо себе выбить: с такой роскошной жопой твоя Наташа может вообще молчать.   
— Иди на хер, Хэмс. Тору-то точно надо просто ходить полуголым и молчать.   
— А чего это только Тору? Я чуть не сдох опять в ебаном спортзале.   
— Крис, не пизди, тебе особо и делать ничего не надо с твоими исходными данными, а я опять вставал жрать среди ночи по два раза.   
— О-о-о, Себ!  
— Привет, котик. Уже впал в мир «Коровы»?  
— Йоу, бро. Эти негодяи пытаются втянуть меня в этот пиздец. Я тебе верю, если Сэм зачетный, скажешь, так и быть, гляну.   
— Стэн, тебя уже ненавидят соседи по салону?  
— Реннер, ты все-таки коварная тварь.   
— Хо, хо. Я жду нашей свадьбы, Красавчик.   
— Поддерживаю, Реннер гад. Небось и на тренажёрах не пыхтел.   
— Да я с них не слезал!  
— Хммм. Скар, только мне, как женщине, интересно, чего это всех мужиков загнали потеть в качалку? Планируется массовая обнаженка?  
— Я за! Тема сисек категорически не раскрыта!  
— Маки, а ты все пережить не можешь, что ни разу еще не засветил?  
— Кри-и-ис!..  
— А?  
— Чего?  
— Который из?  
— Эванс! Гены верблюда. О-о-о, я это использую.   
— Ага, тебе так и разрешили.   
— Посмотрим, кто запретит самому Дауни.   
— Я еще не дочитал до этого, хорош спойлерить!  
— А где Стэн?  
— Ставлю сотню, до конца полета он потерян.   
Себастиан и правда решил не отвлекаться, «гены верблюда» вызвали интерес.   
Добравшись до встречи Сэма, Стива и Баки в парке, Себастиан сначала громко заржал, потом в очередной раз извинился перед испепеляющей его взглядом чопорной леди и недовольно поджимающим губы светским франтом. Удержаться было невозможно.   
«— Ну уж нет! Нельзя! Нельзя нападать на Национальную икону прямо перед Национальным Монументом!  
— Сэм, — крикнул Барнс, пытаясь выскользнуть из осьминожьей хватки приятеля. — Боже, ты весь мокрый и мерзкий, слезь с меня немедленно!  
— Пока не успокоишься — не слезу! Ты спокоен? Что-то не похоже, что ты спокоен.  
Барнс перестал колыхаться и замер, распростёртый на траве. Идеально спокойным голосом, глядя в безоблачное небо, он произнёс:  
— Я заколю тебя во сне. Прямо в почку.  
— В правую или в левую? — с любопытством спросил Сэм.  
— Прямо в селезёнку.  
— Чувак».  
Себастиан мысленно проиграл сцену с Сэмом, Стивом и Баки и быстренько зашел в чат.   
— Птичка моя, ты тут?  
— О-о-о, ребятки с вас три сотни, у меня все ставки записаны, он появился раньше.   
— Считайте меня глюком. Энтони?  
— Йоу. Тут я. Между прочим, тоже лечу сейчас.   
— Вот тебе мое экспертное мнение. Читай, бро. Сэм зачетнее некуда.   
— Да чтоб вас всех. В моем-то возрасте вляпаться в такую херь.   
— Себ, Себ, как тебе Клинт?  
— Меня нет, я вам показался.   
— Стэн!!! Вот блин.   
— Я считаю, ставки можно половинить как минимум.   
  
  
Себастиан впитывал диалоги как губка, спасибо тебе, Господи, за тренированную актерскую память. На площадке и в этот раз будут рулить братцы Руссо, их можно умаслить на то, чтоб дали актерам немного свободы самовыражения.   
Третья глава достойна была тщательного протоколирования. Стэну намекали, что в сценарии есть что-то про захват и допрос Зимнего Солдата. Вот просто можно смело отыгрывать все, что написано. Так виртуозно валять дурака! Себастиан уже любил автора страстной любовью.   
Стэн тихонько взвыл, прочитав, как Тони заманивает Баки покатушками на ручках, и тут же зажал себе рот. Как хорошо, что хотя бы не ночь, соседи по салону его бы точно прибили. Он ярко представил себе эту сцену и готов был спорить, что Дауни выцарапает себе возможность это воплотить на экране.   
«— Я бы левую руку сейчас отдал за печеньку, чесслово».  
Значит, железная рука все таки будет. Ну, это неудивительно. Какой же Зимний Солдат и без такого атрибута. Момент потери руки у этого Баки был описан настолько душераздирающе, что пробирало до печенок.   
«— Если кто-нибудь… если кто-нибудь предложит мне печеньку, я засуну этому гению в жопу винтовку и выстрелю! — проорал Баки в потолок квинджета».  
Вот. Вот таким должен быть Зимний Солдат. В любой самой жуткой ситуации оставаться стойким и ершистым. Надо вывернуться, но убедить Руссо. Заебало изображать из себя жертву. Оп-па. Ну ясен перец, Баки и здесь, кажись, гей. Ну, бисексуал точно. Интересно, самые прикольные фанфики пишут только в таком варианте ориентации или просто случайное совпадение?   
То, как все Мстители выступили единым фронтом, когда Баки попытались арестовать, вызвало приступ умиления. Такая сцена в фильме точно не оставила бы фанатов равнодушными.   
Процесс обсуждения формы Зимнего очень заинтересовал. Кстати, любопытно, а во что его на этот раз вырядят костюмеры? Все-таки форма из Другой войны была, пожалуй, самой удачной и стильной, хоть и надевать ее было утомительно.   
«— Подытожим: значит, ремни, облегающий силуэт, без одного рукава, чёрный… короче, ты хочешь выглядеть как доминатрикс в говнодавах?  
Баки посмотрел на него, восторженно расширив глаза.  
— Ага!».  
— Чего??? Нет, ну если так на это посмотреть... Пожалуй, мне хочется чего-то другого.   
Совместная миссия со Стивом была скорее юмористической, чем героической.   
«— Нахуй иди, ДЖАРВИС! Формат Це тебе во все дыры!»  
Эх, была бы возможность впихнуть эту фразочку, обращенную к Вижну! Рейтинг фильма, конечно, не позволит, но хоть на дублях можно приколоться. К концу главы стало понятно, что дело идет к любви.   
— Ну, испытание горячим порно я уже прошел. Коварные русские, все глаза сломал с онлайн-переводчиком, кстати, кажется, у них еще что-то начали переводить, надо проверить. Ну что ж, посмотрим, как будет здесь.   
Начало интригует. Ого. Да-а-а. Продолжение, в общем, тоже. Гм. Как же хорошо, что даже горячий секс был приправлен большой дозой юмора. А то пришлось бы идти в туалет, прикрывая стратегические места ноутбуком.   
Себастиан даже искренне начал переживать, как бы герои не расстались, когда начались душевные страдания, но автор явно хотел дарить позитив.   
Взаимодействие с Клинтом было просто роскошным. Вообще, если задуматься, то именно с ним Баки бы и подружился быстрее всего. Оба снайперы, профессионалы, оба испытали «промывку мозгов» и завалили неслабое количество народа среди «своих». Когда Баки накрыло яростью из-за расстрелянного Харлея и он феерично уложил бандита, Себастиан аж облизнулся. Ох, как хорошо бы эта сцена смотрелась визуально. Разлетающиеся полы пальто, горящие глаза, убийственная походка, отскакивающие от руки пули….   
— О, уже посадка. Ну, до завтра время еще есть, надо догонять Реннера, он-то небось уже все прочел, необходимо понимать все шуточки.   
Заселившись в гостиницу, приняв душ и разложив по шкафам вещи, Стэн зашел в чат проверить, кто уже прибыл. Съемки в этом городе планировали долгие, не меньше трех недель, все, как всегда в жу-у-утко секретной атмосфере. Для съемочной группы выкупили практически весь небольшой, но высококлассный отель, и сценарии собирались выдавать чуть ли не под роспись кровью и клятву на Библии. Маки, Хэмсворт и Олсен уже прибыли, и все договорились вместе поужинать. Себастиана компания приветствовала дружным «Красавчик в бандане!». Обсуждали последние новости, мерялись объемом бицепсов, заказали кучу вредной еды, взяв с официанта клятвенное обещание не сдавать их братцам Руссо. Прибытие «тиранов» ожидалось завтра. Элизабет сетовала на то, что Ванды в фике нет, упоминание в сцене захвата базы Гидры не в счет, но она все равно будет читать, потому что «это просто пиздец как круто». К середине ужина явился сияющий Реннер. Он любил эпатировать публику, поэтому:   
— А вот и мой будущий муж! — прокричал чуть не на весь ресторан.   
Отчаянно краснея под удивленными взглядами немногочисленных постояльцев, Себастиан собрал в кулак нервы и улыбаясь во все тридцать два, ответил:   
— Свадьба будет весной, красотуля. На тебе будет подвязка и больше ничего.   
— Ага-а-а. Учишь наизусть, значит. Что, зацепило?  
— Ну, отрицать глупо, автор чертов гений.   
— Я буду пробовать вставлять кое-что в свои реплики. Запорят, так потом утащу эти дубли в личную коллекцию.   
— У тебя связи с монтажной группе?  
— У меня везде связи.   
— Ну тогда и за нас словечко замолви.   
— Напоминаю, я предпочитаю скотч, не менее двенадцати лет выдержки.   
Дальше разговоры крутились вокруг предстоящих съемок. Сценарий был известен актерам в очень общих чертах. Хотя ранее ходили упорные слухи, что Железного Человека и Капитана Америка, скорее всего, эпично «убьют», этого не случилось. Фанаты подняли такой вой, что боссы студии реально стали опасаться публичного аутодафе в центре Голливуда. Роберт особо не ломался, играть Старка он любил, тем более что на этот раз экранного времени у него было немного. Эванса пришлось уговаривать дольше, неизвестно, какие он себе выбил привилегии, но итогом была «кабала» сразу на два фильма. Так что шуточки на тему «посмотрим, как Стэн и Маки будут драться за щит Капитана» стали неактуальны. Скарлетт должна была прилететь позже: Вдове тоже отвели роль «приглашенной звезды». Намекали на то, что в этот раз много экранного времени будет у героев, до этого обделенных. И судя по тому, что у Стэна и Эванса в графике была куча совместных тренировок по боевкам, планировали показать взаимодействие парочки суперсолдат на миссиях.   
Вернувшись в номер, Себастиан вяло повыбирал между «спать» и «читать», с огромным перевесом чтение побороло сон.   
В номере уже не надо было сдерживаться, и Стэн от души поржал над разносом, который Стив устроил Баки. «Режим вспугнутого броненосца» — это ж надо придумать такое сравнение! Неплохая вышла сцена, если убрать в сторону любовные переживания, прекрасно смотрелась бы на экране. Продолжение, правда, заставило Себастиана отчаянно краснеть и одновременно смеяться.   
«Стив, судя по прикладываемым усилиям, пытался проебать Баки насквозь и похоронить его в матрасе».  
— Мне даже страшно представить, как это смотрится со стороны. Хотя… Не, не, не. Не буду представлять.   
Внезапный каминг-аут на пресс-конференции был таким милым. Совершенно очаровательный Стив. Интересно, Эванс это все уже прочел? Хотел бы Себастиан посмотреть на выражение его лица.   
Он сопереживал героям, которые были в абсолютной панике.   
«— Как эти отношения повлияли на способность Капитана Америка выполнять поставленные перед ним задачи? Не беспокоит ли Мстителей душевное состояние Капитана?  
— Вообще вопрос, конечно, интересный. Зная, на что способен Зимний солдат в бою, вполне можно начать беспокоиться, не выебет ли он из Кэпа последние мозги… — задумчиво пробормотал Тони, садясь в лимузин».  
Готов поставить сотню, да что там, пять сотен, что Дауни обязательно ввернет эту фразочку на площадке. Да погромче.   
Какая славная парочка эти Стив и Баки.   
«— А, — Стив пару секунд сосредоточенно хмурился, потом разулыбался от уха до уха. – Ну тогда не знаю, ты мне какую-нибудь записку оставь, когда мы поженимся, чтобы я на этот счёт мог порадоваться».  
Святая наивность. Радоваться за идиллию пришлось недолго. После решения разорвать отношения, потому что Баки, его, видите ли, спас, ЕГО, Стива, а каких-то там незнакомых людей не довел до укрытия, Себастиан ощутил злость на персонажа. Вот уметь же надо так писать, чтоб вымышленные герои вызывали такие эмоции. Ну как так-то? Совершеннейшая глупость. Любой, абсолютно любой человек будет сначала спасать свою любовь, а потом уж всех остальных. Время на часах было позднее, но остановиться на такой грустной ноте было абсолютно невозможно. Себастиан, прищурившись, смотрел на энергетик из минибара, как на врага, но суровые времена требуют суровых решений. К счастью, автор не дал героям долго страдать. Выяснение отношений было отличным.   
«— Неважно, вместе мы или нет, — тихим, низким голосом сказал Баки. – Неважно, любишь ты меня или нет. Я всё равно буду выбирать тебя. Я всё равно буду в первую очередь думать о тебе — всегда. Ничто и никогда этого не изменит, даже если ты будешь продолжать разбивать мне сердце каждый божий день до конца моей жизни. Так что нахуй иди со своим никому не нужным ебучим самопожертвованием».  
— Вот!!! Я был прав!!! Именно так, и никак иначе. Потрясающий тут Баки. Именно такого я хочу показать на экране.   
Автор правда не давал скучать. И к Баки относился согласно одной русской поговорке «Люблю как душу, трясу как грушу». Не успели влюбленные наладить отношения, как бедолага Барнс опять влип, напившись какой-то дряни. Когда дело слегка прояснилось и выяснилось, что тут явно замешаны кошачьи, Себастиан слегка скривился. Нет, кошек он очень даже любил. Но вот всякие картинки, которыми щедро заваливали его добрые Джереми и Скарлет, на которых Зимний Солдат был изображен полудевочкой с кошачьими ушами и хвостом, раздражали безумно. Он так старался сделать своего героя брутальным и пугающим, а его, получается, видят какой то плюшевой размазней. Мысленно выдохнув, Себастиан открыл следующую главу. Слава богам, уши и хвост Баки не вырастили и вообще юмор продолжал бить ключом. Наташа со своими советами была прекрасна, и Стэн живо представил себе улыбку Скарлет, читавшую о своей героине.   
«Сотня с лишним килограммов боевого пиздеца» окончательно поправила ему настроение, вот такой Зимний ему нравится.   
«— Пожалуйста, не отдавай меня в приют для бездомной животины.   
Стив тихо фыркнул, прижимая ладонь свободной руки к щеке Баки.   
— Ты ни в жизнь от меня не избавишься, Барнс. Даже если у тебя хвост вырастет.   
— Ты что, опять хентай смотрел? – с подозрением поинтересовался Баки».  
Ой, вот только не это. Не портите мне впечатление, не надо его окошачивать окончательно.   
«Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня только потому что я теперь кот, — умоляющим тоном сказал он.   
Стив взглянул на него, беспомощно всплескивая руками.   
— Ты не кот, Бак!  
— Ну я в некотором смысле кот, — возразил Баки. – Ебаться ты со мной не желаешь, потому что считаешь, что я кот».  
Стив, ты опять тупишь. Сколько можно-то уже. По-моему, пора ему опять слегка врезать.   
Когда котоБаки распустил на ленточки отряд АИМ, довольный Себастиан издал мурлыкающий звук и сам себя испугался. Вот так дочитаешься до того, что влезаешь полностью в шкуру героя. Экий он впечатлительный.   
Не успели закончиться «кошачьи» приключения, как на голову свалилась новая напасть. Ну как напасть. Еще один Капитан Америка, только из другой вселенной. Себастиан посмотрел на часы. Час ночи! Кошмар какой, завтра вставать в ебаные шесть утра. Ноутбук представился ему в виде килограммового пакета героина, а себя Себастиан ощутил наркоманом в ломке. Еще одну. Только! Одну! Главу! И все. Чтоб там ни было — все остальное завтра. Пришелец Стив оказался явно из киношной версии. И был готов всех порвать за своего Баки. Ревнующий Стив «местной версии» был очарователен, пока дело не дошло до секса. Вот тут Себастиан остро пожалел, что не отложил чтение до завтра. Это была совершеннейшая порнуха, горячая как лава, и даже обычная большая доза юмора не спасла от вполне естественной реакции организма.   
Кошмар какой. Ну нет. Я не буду дрочить на персонажей фанфика. Не дождетесь. Холодный душ мне в помощь. Только дочитаю этот порноржач.   
«— А ну  _не смей_  выдёргивать эту дуру из меня в приступе паники, спонсированной католическим раскаянием и воспитанием во времена великой депрессии, а то я тебя угандошу!»  
Себастиан залился таким хохотом, что опасливо зажал себе рот, срочно вспоминая, кто из своих у него в соседях. Все таки глубокой ночью такие звуки вряд ли кто оценит. Хорошо хоть собственный стояк начал успокаиваться, и то хлеб.   
Утренний разговор с альтернаСтивом, как назвал его автор, снова вызвал горячие эмоции.   
«Так выглядит Стив Роджерс, потерявший Баки Барнса.   
Понимание словно ударило Баки под дых, ему показалось что он неожиданного шквала эмоций его сейчас просто вывернет всухую. Он глубоко дышал, пережидая, и думал о своём Стиве, и о том, что нужно почаще говорить ему “я тебя люблю”».  
Себастиан задумался. Все-таки им с Эвансом удалось показать удивительную химию отношений на экране, если столько людей вдохновляются, чтобы писать такие замечательные истории любви. Конец главы снова отправил Баки в новое приключение. Весьма опасное приключение.   
— Нет, этот калейдоскоп явно продлится до конца фанфика, а мне надо выспаться. Иначе меня завтра прибьют Руссо, а синяки под глазами никакой грим не скроет. Тем более должны быть фотопробы в костюмах, надо хорошо выглядеть.   
Себастиан закрыл ноут и унес его в гостиную, от греха подальше. Всю ночь ему снились лихие приключения из фанфика, даже горячее порно имело место быть. Поэтому утром в душе пришлось задержаться.   
На завтраке в отдельном зале собрался только каст актеров. Помимо вчерашней компании, подтянулись Сэмюэл и Коби. Обнявшись со всеми и поцеловав ручки прекрасным дамам, Себастиан занял место за большим круглым столом. Специально, небось, такой выбрали. Реннер смотрел загадочно и гнусно похихикивал.   
— Джер, что?  
— Да так. Ничего.   
— Я по твоим хитрым глазам вижу, что тебя прям распирает.   
— Просто мой номер напротив твоего, между прочим.   
— Ох, простите, не знал, что такая звезда — мой сосед.   
— Прощаю. А ты, судя по дикому хохоту среди ночи, добрался до двенадцатой главы?  
Себастиан густо покраснел.   
— Там вообще много мест, где можно смеяться.   
— Вот кто бы спорил, но не я. Но твои пылающие щеки сигнализируют, что это была именно двенадцатая глава.   
— Отличная глава. Мне очень понравилось — изрекла Элизабет.   
— Смотрите, смотрите. У него даже уши покраснели.   
— Иди в жопу, Джер.   
— Вот оно, тлетворное влияние «Коровы». Если это предложение, то я готов рассмотреть. Снайперские детеныши-и-и.   
Себастиан тихонько взвыл и даже хотел побиться головой о стол, но тут официанты начали расставлять блюда.   
— А что там такое особенное? Я туда еще не добрался.   
— Энтони. Можешь смело ее пропускать. Сэма там нет  
— Я тебе как друг говорю, ни в коем случае не пропускай. Тора там тоже нет, но я получил большое удовольствие.   
— Хэмс, вот от тебя я такого не ожидал.   
— Ба, какие люди! — изрек Джексон.  
Все резко повернулись ко входу в зал. На пороге, лучезарно улыбаясь, стоял Крис Эванс. Подстегиваемый абсолютно точно чертом, Себастиан не удержался:   
— Капитан Ебанько! Иди сюда и дерись со мной.   
Выдав эту фразу, Стэн сам себя испугался. В голове успели пронестись мысли: а что если Крис вообще не стал читать фанфик и сейчас обидится? Но Крис, улыбнувшись еще шире, выдал:  
— Ебандроид ты цельнометаллический! Иди ко мне, я тебя обниму.   
Все одновременно грохнули громким заливистым смехом. Объятия, приветствия и посыпавшиеся веселые фразочки из фанфика были прерваны появлением братьев Руссо.   
— Как приятно видеть такую идиллию! Если вы и работать будете с таким энтузиазмом, то в этот раз мы снимем настоящую бомбу.   
— Да вы каждый раз так говорите.   
— И что? Кто то хочет сказать, что хоть один из наших фильмов не имел успеха?  
Дальше завтрак проходил в более спокойной и деловой атмосфере. Изучали расписание фотосетов, примерок, совместных тренировок.   
Сидя на гриме, Себастиан не удержался и открыл следующую главу. Оторваться было невозможно. Много экшна, переживаний, да еще и Рамлоу появился.   
Кстати, Фрэнк и на съемки должен был прилететь. По слухам, планировались флешбеки с его участием. Вот уж кого Себастиан будет искренне рад видеть. Грилло был отличным парнем с шикарным чувством юмора. Кроме того, он был профессиональным бойцом и обещал немного лично позаниматься с ним, чтоб поставить правильные боевые стойки и показать парочку простых, но эффектно смотрящихся приемов.   
Отдельно действующая рука была замечательной фишкой, а картина Баки Барнса, сидящего на кучке поверженных противников, заставила мечтательно зажмуриться. Ох, какой был бы кадр.   
— Мистер Стэн. Мистер Стэн!  
— О, простите задумался. Что?  
— Отложите телефон, пожалуйста. С волосами я закончила, нужно немного подправить грим.   
— Я весь ваш, прекрасная мастерица. Сделайте меня неотразимым.   
— Ну больше-то некуда, но я постараюсь.   
День пролетел быстро. Костюмов было несколько вариантов. Памятуя о «доминатрикс в говнодавах», Себастиан вяло протестовал против кожи и ремней. Мол, это уже было, зритель хочет чего-то нового. Костюмеры посмотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего, и ответили в духе «как режиссеры скажут, так и оденем, если понадобится — будете голым ходить». Копии сценариев раздавали, как все и думали, чуть ли не как коды от ядерного чемоданчика, грозя страшными карами, если чей-то длинный язык не удержится за зубами. Маки фыркал, что Холланда тут нет, значит и переживать нечего.   
Вечером Себастиан боролся с искушением вместо сценария взяться за продолжение фанфика, но профессионализм победил. Не до чтения было и ближайшие пару дней. Успел прилететь Фрэнк. Появилась Скарлетт. На этой локации у нее была всего пара сцен, но параллельных съемок сейчас не было и она решила провести побольше времени «со своей второй семьей». Сценарий, если он был реальным, а не опять наполовину фейковым, действительно был хорош. Мысленно Себастиан прикидывал, где можно попробовать вставить полюбившиеся выражения, а где скопировать поведение героя фанфика.   
Добравшись до вожделенного продолжения вечером накануне первых натурных съемок, Себастиан твердо решил дочитать до конца. Джереми, правда, подбивал почитать по ролям, собравшись вместе, но в этом настолько чувствовалась подстава, что Стэн категорически отказался, сославшись на усталость. Реннер обозвал его трусом, а Эванс, ухмыльнувшись, добавил, что после двенадцатой главы его уже ничего не смутит. Пришлось позорно бежать в номер. Ощущения не подвели, новая глава началась сексом, продолжилась романтическими поцелуями с альтернаСтивом на его проводах домой. Себастиан живо представил себе, как бы он краснел, озвучивая вот это вот все. А вот Маки явно был бы в восторге от ситуации, когда общественность сочла, что Баки изменяет Стиву с Сэмом. Появление Дэдпула окончательно смутило, похоже, готовился крутой замес. Закончить не удалось, глаза слипались.   
На следующий день на площадке все шуточки крутились вокруг Сэма и Баки. Энтони все время норовил, ухватить за руку, прижаться и чмокнуть в щеку, при этом кокетливо хлопая ресницами. Скарлетт и Коби зажали Себастиана в углу, бурно выражая негодование.   
— Кобелина ты этакая. Как ты мог разбить сердце нашему Стиву?   
А Эванс, напустив печальный вид, вздыхал и периодически ощупывал голову, говоря, что проверяет, не растут ли еще рога. Грилло смотрел на этот беспредел квадратными глазами и громко интересовался, от какой химии все словили столь бурный кайф.   
Режиссеры сразу раскусили, что дело нечисто, и буквально пытками вырвали признание и ссылку на фанфик. Джо тут же погрузился в чтение, иногда хмыкая, фыркая, и помечая что-то на планшете.   
Вечером Себастиан настроился идти до победного конца. С некоторым смущением он понял, что, как девчонка-школьница, переживает за отношения Стива и Баки, события как раз изобиловали чувствами. Когда Стив выдал журналистам, что хочет сделать Баки предложение, Себастиан подумал, что с удовольствием прочел бы про свадьбу именно этой парочки. Учитывая характеры обоих, стиль автора и образы остальных Мстителей, тут бы точно получилась свадьба века, куда там английским принцам.   
Читая о том, как Стив видит своего Баки, какие чувства испытывает к нему, Себастиан опять ощущал острое желание встретить такого человека в своей жизни, который так же смотрел бы на него, который так же сказал бы:   
«Никто, — прорычал Стив. — Никто никогда не заберет тебя у меня. Больше никогда. Ты слышишь меня, только через мой, блядь, хладный труп!»  
Он бы пошел за таким человеком на край света.   
Последовавшая за нежными признаниями бурная сцена секса, при этом Баки был еще и в униформе, открыла новые горизонты смущения. Даже не пытаясь на этот раз сопротивляться, Себастиан пошел в душ с намерением отдрочить, слишком уж ярким было описание обнаженного Роджерса на коленях у Зимнего Солдата.   
Несмотря на ориентацию, он порой вдохновлялся горячим гей-порно. На Криса у Себастиана, так сказать, «не стоял», а вот Баки и Стив, которых он всегда видел как отдельных личностей, вызывали интересные эмоции. Стоя под теплыми струями воды и лениво лаская налившийся член, Себастиан прикрыл глаза и погрузился в описанную автором сцену. Одетый в полный тактический костюм Зимний жестко и ритмично трахал абсолютно голого Капитана.   
Себастиан крепче сжал член и ускорил ритм, обводя пальцем головку. В паху все пылало. Баки сел на диван, утянув за собой Стива. Себастиан оперся на стену, начав одной рукой массировать яйца, а второй двигая все жестче. Перед его глазами стояла картинка раскрытого, раскинувшегося на Баки Стива, идеальная кожа его тела контрастировала с черной выделанной кожей униформы Зимнего. Себастиан буквально ощущал прижавшуюся к нему крепкую задницу, толкаясь в кулак все быстрее. Парочка в его воображении снова переместилась, Баки трахал Стива на столе, бешено работая бедрами. Себастиан низко протяжно застонал и, сделав еще пару резких движений, провалился в ослепительный оргазм, выплескиваясь горячей спермой на руку.   
Вымывшись, Себастиан вышел из душа и встал перед зеркалом, вытирая волосы.   
— Дожил на старости лет, — хмыкнул он себе под нос и отправился обратно, припасть к «источнику разврата».  
Откровенно говоря, после неожиданно бурного оргазма хотелось спать, но данное себе слово дочитать все сегодня надо было держать. Поэтому Себастиан опять достал вредный энергетик, а потом, решив — гулять так гулять — еще и заказал в номер кофе и мороженого. Жара стояла такая, что кондиционер помогал мало. Когда Дэдпул явился убивать заказанного ему Баки, Себастиан приготовился к эпичному сражению. Райана он знал лично, тот тоже тренировался у Саладино, и они несколько раз пересекались. Рейнольдс был веселым, приятным парнем, и они, помнится, шутили, что Дэдпул и Солдат неплохо бы смотрелись в одном кадре.   
— Только именно в мире Дэдпула, мужик, — смеялся Райан, — а то в песочнице Мстителей детского рейтинга мой Уэйд блевал бы радугой. А вот Баки бы у меня понравилось. Сразу бы затащил его в наш бар и подогнал ему лучшую телочку, чтоб ебала его пару дней, не слезая с члена. Или притащил бы ему его Стива, устроили бы групповушку.   
— Спорить не буду, Баки бы понравилось. Мужик семьдесят лет не трахался, а ему даже присунуть никому времени не дают, из одной херни в другую попадает.   
— Ой, не прибедняйся, вон даже Руссо официально подтвердили, что твой Капитан регулярно прилетал к тебе на поебушки.   
Да-а-а. Рейнольдс отличный парень. Надо бы бросить ему ссылочку на фанфик, уверен, ему понравится. Однако вернемся к нашей «Корове». Бойни особо не случилось, Баки и Дэдпул подружились. Интересно, кто же тот злодей, который заказал Баки, чтоб морально раздавить Стива? Однако в следующей главе вместо детективного расследования опять было полно секса, и если прелюдия — «Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал — ответил Стив самым своим соблазнительным шепотом на ухо Баки. Наполнил мою задницу настолько, чтоб я был похож на фаршированную индейку на День благодарения к тому времени, когда мы закончим» — намекала на порноржач, который Себастиан был готов принять уже спокойно, то продолжение оказалось настолько нежным и страстным, что он невольно застонал.  
— Да вы издеваетесь надо мной, ну как специально столько секса подряд? Даже возбуждаться снова начал.   
Хорошо хоть Стив перевел настрой на смех своей смской Сэму.   
«Сделать предложение, пока я голый и покрытый спермой: романтически и спонтанно, или вариант, что я помру одиноким?»  
— Охоссспадиииии... Ой, это я издал такой писк? Позор на мои седины, дожил. Но блин, это охеренно.   
— Ну-с, что там дальше? Если опять порно, я не выдержу. О, вот теперь пошел экшн. Баки крут. Подождите. Как это исчез? Куда исчез, конец же скоро?  
— Ах вот оно что, ну почему бы не появится альтернаБаки, если был альтернаСтив. И это Баки именно из фильмов. А я здесь крутой чувак! Закопать всю гидровскую сволочь на хрен!  
— Так, значит, местный Баки «плюшечка», а я ужасен. Миленько. Что-то под конец до фига народу появилось. И Росомаха, и Паучок, и Стражи прилетели. Надеюсь, тут хоть Таноса не будет. О да, я это сделал! Я дочитал. Жаль, свадьбу не описали, было бы весело. И уж, естественно, тут есть продолжение, я даже не сомневался, не с моей удачей. Реннер, скотина. Нет. НЕТ. Только после съёмок, иначе я начну путать текст в сценарии и отсюда.   
Ночью Себастиану опять снились красочные сны, особенно запомнились два Баки, которые смотрели на него в упор и обсуждали между собой, похож он больше на «сладкую булочку» или на «ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи».   
За завтраком было что-то невозможное. Прибыл Роберт, который, демонстрируя прекрасную память, сыпал шуточками из фанфика со скоростью пулемета. Все, а особенно женская часть каста, настолько впечатлились горячими сценами, что чуть ли не изображали все в лицах и позах. Эванс сидел красный, как помидор, а Себастиан испытывал острое желание стать невидимкой. Грилло сначала пытался вникнуть в суть происходящего бедлама, а потом махнул на все рукой и смирился с тем, что «придется жить с буйнопомешанными две недели, надо будет тщательно запирать на ночь двери». Апофеозом стало явление братьев Руссо. Энтони не отрывался от телефона, что-то внимательно читал, аж чуть мимо стула не сел. Джо, оглядев всех тяжёлым взглядом, заявил:  
— Согласно голосованию среди фанов, самый популярный образ Зимнего Солдата — это именно «доминатрикс в говнодавах», так что, Стэн, готовься затягивать сто пятьдесят ремешков.   
Себастиан согласно закивал.   
— А идея с пультом и прыжками по мультивселенным интересная, — внезапно изрек Энтони. — И команда подобралась отличная. Парочка миров чудо как хороши.   
Джо посмотрел на брата.   
— Не припомню, это ты о чем?  
— Ну во второй части этой серии.   
За столом воцарилась тишина. Потом Скарлетт изрекла:  
— Между прочим, спойлерить самым ярым бойцам против спойлеров должно быть стыдно.   
После половина каста тут же закопалась в телефоны, а вторая половина набросилась на режиссерскую парочку.   
— А могу я вставить в свой диалог с Сэмом…  
— В третьей главе есть одна шуточка…  
— А рейтинг фильма поднимать не планируется, а то я бы…  
— Если здесь убрать сексуальные намеки, то…  
Себастиан сидел, молча улыбаясь и думал, что сегодня в инстаграме напишет большой пост благодарности фанатам, которые подарили ему столько приятных часов. А еще, что вечером можно все-таки заглянуть одним глазком в продолжение. И все-таки надо уговорить Руссо дать ему и Крису отыграть тот монолог из…  
  
P.S.  
— Привет, Себ.   
— Рад слышать, Фрэнк.   
— Я тут наткнулся на твое письмо. Ты там еще советовал читать сразу последнюю главу.   
— Я случайно! Я только Эвансу хотел отправить…  
— Да подожди ты. Я тут подумал. Если заменить…


End file.
